


A Night In

by ElectricRituals



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Lambert and Aiden just enjoy a night to themselves.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Night In

Aiden smiled when he heard the lock turn and the doorknob jiggle.

_Right on time._

It had been a long week with both he and Lambert working overtime. Though the couple shared a bed, they’d still barely managed to see each other thanks to their dueling schedules. But now it was Friday night, and they were both off for the weekend and Aiden planned to enjoy every second of it.

There was a lasagna in the oven and a bottle of wine in the fridge and Aiden had just finished running a hot bath for Lambert.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he rinsed dishes to put in the washer. Lambert pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck, resting his chin on Aiden’s shoulder, “What smells so good in here?”

“Me.”

Lambert snorted, “You bought a new lasagna cologne?”

“I did.”

Lambert laughed loudly, pressing another kiss to Aiden’s neck before pulling away, “Need any help?”

Aiden turned around, leaning back on the counter, taking a moment to enjoying looking at his husband, “No, I’ve got this. And I’ve already got a bath drawn for you so you should go hop in before it gets cold.”

Lambert smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Aiden again, this time on the lips, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Definitely that thing with your tongue.”

Lambert raised his eyebrows and flicked his tongue out at Aiden before heading to the bathroom to enjoy his bath.

-

Lambert shuffled out of the bathroom half an hour later, just as the oven timer went off.

He quickly set the table and uncorked the bottle of wine while Aiden finished up with the food. The two settled at the table and dug into their food, Lambert quick to compliment Aiden’s cooking.

Aiden smiled at him, “So, is there anything specific you want to do this weekend?”

Lambert stared at Aiden thoughtfully for a beat before replying, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde


End file.
